


In Control

by HiddlestonLover



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: But then he is sweet, Controlling, Cruel Tom, Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Gen, High School, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Love, Ownership, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Tom, Rough Sex, Smut, Student Character, Taking Virginity, Teacher Tom, Teacher Tom Hiddleston, Teasing, Tom Hiddleston - AU, Tom is Cruel, Underage Relationship, innocent ofc, seductive, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlestonLover/pseuds/HiddlestonLover
Summary: After being seduced into spending a lustful night in Mr Hiddleston's cabin on school camp. Young Roselyn Lincoln thought that she would never hear his whispers that sent shivers down her spine again.But that is where she is wrong.Because Mr Hiddleston enjoys keeping his property right by him at all times.





	1. Health

Roselyn always enjoyed Mr Hiddleston. He was different from all of her other teachers after all. Mainly because he was the youngest and he was her only male teacher. But those are the main aspects. Mr Hiddleston was different from all of the other male teachers at Roselyn's high school. Because unlike the sweaty gym teachers and half asleep history teachers Mr Hiddleston never failed to impress. 

He'd always wear the finest cotton button up shirts and a pair of trousers that matched finely with it. He would never rock up to class with his hair uncombed, his curls were always slicked back out of his eyesight. And he wore the best spectacles. Yes, Mr Hiddleston never failed to impress, and by never. It is meant never. 

Mr Hiddleston is the only British, let alone European teacher at Roselyn's government run High School. So of course, every woman drools over him when he wasn't watching. Yet he will still always catch you drooling over his killer charm. Almost every female teacher has tried (and still does) getting a date with him. Including the married ones. There was no shame in admitting to his beauty.

The students are as bad as their teachers. Roselyn can always hear the girls making sexual comments about him, some of the things that would say, she wouldn't even understand. She can see the way that they stare at their charming teacher. 

Does dear Roselyn see his charm? She'd be lying if she said she didn't, and Roselyn doesn't lie. Yes Roselyn does find him attractive. But she doesn't daydream over him during class or fascinate about him at night. Of all honestly, she has only ever blushed at his charm once. And that, he didn't catch. 

As Mr Hiddleston walks into the classroom he dumps his leather bag onto his desk. Today is wearing classic white shirt and black trousers. His shirt reveals his muscular chest and his trousers will be left unsaid. He was late, something he doesn't do often. But no student cares of course. Because 3 quarters of this class chose this class for him and him only. If you haven't noticed, this class is full of teenage girls. 

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Mr Hiddleston apologises dearly, smacking his large hands together. "Traffic can be terrible now" He murmurs opening his laptop. His eyes gaze over Roselyn and he stares at her briefly before preparing the lesson. 

Roselyn sat towards the back every lesson. Because all of the desiring girls sat at the front. Wanting to get his attention but never did much. In fact, Roselyn wouldn't be in this class at all if it wasn't for a subject clash. Learning about Health doesn't have much to do with her liking as well as nothing to do with her future. But it was either this, or Mr Dempsey's History class.

Mr Hiddleston begins teaching, explaining the ways that third world countries struggle to survive this very moment. His words roll off his velvet tongue. Each word sounding perfect with his deep, masculine British accent. It is a sight for his female students. A sight indeed. He can basically feel their legs pressuring tightly together. Mr Hiddleston pushes his glasses up to the top of his nose as he continues to lecture. And Roselyn is one of the only students who is actually listening to the meaning behind his sweet toned words. 

As the class begins working on an activity he set for them, he begins to walk down the rows of desks collecting the homework. As he arrives at Roselyn's seat, he kneels down beside her. "Good morning darling" Mr Hiddleston smiles widely to her. He stares at her neat brunette hair which is in a nice braid. Her bright blue eyes almost compels the teacher. This happens every time he stares at her. 

"Good morning Mr Hiddleston" Roselyn responds, a weak smile on her lips before she searches her backpack for the homework he assigned her. Mr Hiddleston smirks to himself, he does love the way she says his name. Such a shy tone to him. It can only make him wonder sometimes. Mr Hiddleston smiles again when she hands him the fully covered sheet of paper. 

Pushing himself up with the help of her desk he smiles widely. Skimming over the detailed words she has used. If she associated with anyone in his class, she would realize that her homework is at a more advanced level then others. But Roselyn is a shy one when it comes to making friends. Always has, and most likely forever will. It's a shame, because she is such a good person. 

"Thank you dear Roselyn" Mr Hiddleston says smoothly before walking off slowly to the next student. Mr Hiddleston is one of the few people who call Roselyn by her full name. Everyone just finds it easier to call her Rose, including herself. As he collects all of the homework, he sits back at his desk. Unnoticeably watching the shy Roselyn.   
     
The bell rings eventually and the students instantly flee the class. Roselyn tries to pack up as fast as she can, she hates to be the last one to leave. It's just so awkward for her, the teacher watching her, just wanting to leave to the teachers lounge. She shoves her books into her backpack with force and quickly zips it up. 

Mr Hiddleston leans against his desk and smiles to her, his arms crossed over his muscular chest. A small huff leaves her lips and she walks towards the exit. "Are you going on camp tomorrow Roselyn?" Mr Hiddleston asks with a grin. 

Roselyn looks up to him with her eyebrows raised processing his words. She opens her mouth to speak and stutters. A small smirks grows on his wide lips. She nods her head shyly. She wouldn't be going if it wasn't for her father.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow morning for I am going as well" he flashes her a cheeky grin. Roselyn forces a smile before saying goodbye and walking out of his class. 

Mr Hiddleston smiles to himself and looks down to his crouch. However a girl can get him aroused by simply being shy, he'll never know. His sighs and rubs his trousers with his wide palm, growing his awaken erection. He groans, rubbing himself thinking of her. Her hair, her face, her lips, her shape, her body. He wants her, badly. He has since the moment he saw her. 

"Sweet innocent Roselyn..." he murmurs to himself.   


	2. Dear Roselyn

Walking for half an hour to school in the morning isn't usually fun. Walking for half an hour to school in the rain isn't fun. Walking for half an hour to school in the rain with your hands filled with luggage certainly isn't fun. But that, it what Roselyn is doing. 

If her uncle wasn't fast asleep she would have maybe asked him for a lift, maybe. And Roselyn doesn't take the bus to school. She always manages to have something on the back of her hair from the boys behind her or have a migraine growing. But today, she wishes she had taken the school bus. She looks briefly to her watch. She has to be at school at 8:30 exact. The buses are leaving at 8:35 exact. She has 10 minutes to get to school if she wants to go on camp. Not that she really wants to. This was all her father's chose, like always. 

Speeding up, Roselyn looks twice before crossing the roads. Thankfully Roselyn can still see the large white buses in the car park. 

She sighs, a few metres away from the undercover area. All students are in their home groups chatting loudly above the teachers trying to get their attention. Shortly the students go quiet and the teachers instruct what is going to happen after quickly doing a head count. Roselyn looks around to see if their is anyone she talks to at all. There isn't many, and the people that she does talk to usually are in their friend groups. So like always, Roselyn is going to be all by herself. 

Class by class, they walk to the buses with their suitcases in their hands. The rain has calmed down slightly. She can still feel the drops splashing on her cap but it doesn't soak into her skin. She notices Mr Hiddleston placing the suitcases in the bus compartments. As soon as Mr Hiddleston sees Roselyn he smiles widely towards her. 

"I was wondering when I would see you" he speaks. He grabs her suitcase off of her instantly, making sure to brush his hand over hers. Her eyes flicker down to his hand but quickly back up to him. Roselyn just awkwardly smiles and rushes onto the bus. A soft sigh leaves her lips, and with the loud chatter no one can hear it. 

She slowly walks down the bus, carefully in case she trips over a bag while looking for a spare seat. All the spare seats are at front. So there is a free row in only the third row. Her backpack falls onto the ground and she sits against the window. Her head leans on the cold window as her fingers untangle her earphones. Her ears flicker up as Mr Hiddleston boards the bus. All of the girls eyes fall onto his luscious curls. 

But Mr Hiddleston's eyes are locked on Roselyn. He smirks at the fact that she is sitting all by herself. And he would love to accompany her on the long journey to camp. His hand rests on the seat in front of Roselyn and as he smiles widely to her. But she is staring out the window. He opens his mouth to speak but someone beats him of doing so. 

"Tom! Sit over here!" he hears. His head jerks around where he notices Mrs Millian sitting all alone. She has a wide smile and Mr Hiddleston can basically feel the lust from her lips. Mr Hiddleston forces a smile and moves over to her. He sits down next to her and rubs his hands together, briefly looking to Roselyn. 

Mr Hiddleston is the only male teacher attending the camp. But of course no one is complaining. Roselyn sits next to a girl in her Graphics class as the camp leaders explain the rules. Roselyn being one of the only students paying full attention of course. But she looks back to all of the teachers standing while observing the speech. Mr Hiddleston stands tall with his hands over his chest as the teachers surround him. 

Roselyn must off been staring at him for too long because his blue eyes stared into hers. She blinks after a brief moments and looks away from him. 

Roselyn gets assigned for both her cabin and group. It's fairly obvious that she doesn't want to be here and is feeling awkward, but honestly no one is paying attention. Roselyn sighs again before grabbing her suitcase and searches for her cabin. 

She rolls her suitcase up the gravel hills, looking at the cabin numbers and she is far from it. But at least it has stopped raining (for the time being) and the tall trees have a gentle breeze to it. She thinks of how pretty of a sight it is. A weak smile forms on her lips as she spots her cabin number. Pulling her suitcase onto the wooden porch she slowly opens the door. Her roommates are already unpacking to Roselyn's dislike. 

They all look at her before looking away and continuing with their chatter and laughter. She sighs looking at the 6 students before pulling her suitcase in and dumps it on the available bed. Looking at all of her roommates she notices some familiar faces. They are nice people, usually. 

"Hey, I'm Josie. And you are?" Josie asks while chewing her gum. Josie has short black hair, it has made her reputation at the school. But not in the way that she wants it. Roselyn knew her, they take the Fashion together and had to interact a few times. She clearly doesn't remember Roselyn. 

"Rose" Roselyn answers, holding out her hand. Josie looks down to her hand and laughs. Roselyn pulls back her hand when she notices that she doesn't shake hands clearly. 

"What group are you in?" Josie asks. Roselyn's eyes widen and her hand searches her pocket for the piece of paper. She unfolds it and reads the paper quickly. 

"Red" she answers. Josie looks at the paper and takes it off of her. Josie hums and her eyes widen. 

"Lucky you, getting Mr Hiddleston" she purrs before handing her paper back to her. Roselyn looks back down to the paper and does notice that she is in his group. Lucky her indeed. "He is fucking hot" she mumbles before walking back over to her friends. 

Roselyn gulps and sits on her bed before they have to leave for the hike. 

As day 1 came to an end, Roselyn is glad that it's over. The hike was torture. Climbing up hills, running down ditches and stepping in multiple puddles. And after that 2 hour hike, she was granted with what she assumed was a microwave meal. She basically sat by herself, she did sit with her cabin group but she sat out of the conversation that they were speaking loudly about. 

Roselyn lays listening to the light rainfall outside. There's a window right by her bed so she watches the bush outside swish by the wind. It's about 2 in the morning, and her roommates have finally all fallen asleep after hours of gossiping. And now Roselyn cannot sleep. She wonders if anyone is awake at all. Usually going for a small walk helps her sleep. 

And everyone is asleep right? Surely a short walk around the cabins will be safe. 

After feeling her heartbeat intense, her foot slowly rubs against the wooden planks. She slides out of the blanket and searches for her jacket in the dark while putting on her slippers. Tiptoeing to the door, she slowly opens it. Looking at her asleep roommates to see if they are all fast asleep, Roselyn slides out of the cabin. 

Instantly a cold breeze attacks her smooth skin. Roselyn takes in a sharp breath before stepping onto the gravel ground. It's dark, she should of brought a torch, but that would have been risky. For Roselyn's likings anyway. 

Her arms rub together as she walks through the cold air. The rain starts to get heavier. Her slippers are getting damp and she doesn't actually know how long she has been gone for. Coming to her realisation, she doesn't know where about she is. Shortly the rain will be pouring and Roselyn is beginning to shiver. She doesn't notice, she doesn't notice that she is crying. Until she can taste the saltiness on her tongue. 

If she walked at night more often, she'd cry more often. She has too much time to think when she's walking at night. And she always thinks of the same things. 

Giving up after looking around for her cabin in two laps she gives up and sits on a log. The lamps are a lot dimmer than she expected and her mind is so lost she can't even remember the number. Her tears drop into the dirt, mixing with the rainfall. Constantly her hands are rubbing up and down her arms, trying to create a from of heat. But it's working terribly. 

If she wasn't so up in her thoughts she'd hear the steps coming closer to her. He leans down and whispers "what are you doing out here dear Roselyn?"


	3. Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

It catches Roselyn by surprise and gives her a massive fright. From fear, Rose falls off the log. But Mr Hiddleston quickly catches her from landing on the wet gravel ground. His large hands firmly placed on both of Rose's shoulders. Keeping her up from the ground. Rose gulps, her body trembling against his touch. He gently places her back on the wet log. Brushing a curl laying in front of his sparkling blue eyes, he sits down next to her. 

"Roselyn, what are you doing out here?" He asks sternly. His voice being projected by the loud rainfall. Rose takes in a rough breath, unable to stop herself from sobbing. He rubs her hands around her shoulders, the only form of comfort available at the moment. He hushes her softly. Leaning a lot closer to Rose he uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears mixing with the rain. A pointless idea he'll continue using. "Darling, what's wrong? What happened?" he asks in a much kinder tone. 

But it doesn't give him what he wants. The sobbing dies down and Rose looks away from him. The only sound now is the rainfall and the wind blowing against the trees and bushes surrounding them. He waits for her lips to part but it doesn't happen. His hands still resting on her trembling shoulders. He sighs, looking around the dark surroundings and stands up. Pulling dear Roselyn up with him. 

"Come" he whispers in her ear and wraps his hand around her arm tightly. He begins walking, she'd fall behind if his hold wasn't so secure. Through the rainfall and dark surroundings, they appear at a cabin. His cabin. 

Mr Hiddleston opens the door, gesturing for Rose to walk in first. She does hesitantly with him trailing behind her. The lights switch on, showing the empty cabin and he closes the door. A quiet click doesn't get Rose's attention. Mr Hiddleston sighs and takes off his wet jacket. He hangs it on the hanger and steps towards Rose. Her body is still trembling while she stands in the middle of the cabin. Her eyes tracing everything. 

Rose flinches when Mr Hiddleston's hand touches just below her neck. She looks up to him, scared and he pulls down the zip of her jacket. Feeling her eyes on him, Mr Hiddleston looks up to her and smirks. Her jacket slides off her shoulders and he says "I don't bite you know?"

Rose takes in a deep breath as he hangs up her jacket next to his. Mr Hiddleston can hear Rose's quiet sniffles while he paces down the cabin. Her gaze is on the carpet floor, not him. Mr Hiddleston returns to her, a white, clean towel in his arms. Gently pushing on her shoulders, they sit on his small, cheap, double bed. Rose sits stiff on the bed. Mr Hiddleston offers her the towel. Her shaking hands grab the towel. Slowly and gently she dries her hair while Mr Hiddleston watches. 

"You don't have to tell me Roselyn. I just want to make sure you are okay" he tells her. Hoping it will make her feel more comfortable at the moment. She gently nods to him and continues to dry her hair. 

It gets silent. The only active thing happening is Rose drying her hair. And Mr Hiddleston staring at her like a hawk. His breathing is steady and quiet. Rose sniffles every few minutes. When Rose finishes drying herself with her small about of comfort she holds out the towel for him. He takes it from her instantly. "Thank you" she whispers and a small smile gains on his wide lips. 

Mr Hiddleston folds the damp towel and places it onto the floor by his feet. "It's fine sweetheart" he replies and stares at her eyes. "Being the only male teacher certainly has it's positives. Having this cabin all to yourself. With no one to interrupt your doings" he smirks, speaking in a seductive tone as he admires Rose. His lips part as he stares at the strain of her in front of dark blue eyes. Slowly, his hand creeps up her neck, traces over her jaw and gently pick up the strain of hair. He brushes the brunette hair and murmurs. "Such beautiful eyes" he grins. 

Rose's eyes widen at his words. Did he mean to say that out loud? Or at all? Was she just hearing it? Rose pushes herself back on the bed. Swiftly, his large hand grips onto her thigh. Not allowing her to move too far away. Rose gasps and looks down to her thigh. Still being held by Mr Hiddleston's hand. 

"Darling, you're so cold" he alerts, as if she didn't know herself. Gently, his large hands rubs her cold, smooth thigh. Rose's breathing beings to deepen again. He leans closer to her, not letting either sets of blue eyes break contact. "Let me warm you up" he says, a slight demand as well as a slight beg. Rose whimpers and pushes herself back again. Mr Hiddleston climbs over her. She falls back onto the bed. 

"Mr Hiddle-" he cuts her off by gently placing a finger over her lips, hushing her lightly. Rose gulps, not sure on what he is planning on doing. He looks down and up her body slowly, growling to himself. His fingers curl around the bottom of her shirt and he lifts up her shirt as if opening a present. Her stomach is revealed and he licks his lips. 

Mr Hiddleston traces his fingers over her stomach. He takes his time admiring her perfectly smooth skin. "I plan on making you feel better Roselyn" he notifies her. His head lowers to her softly. A gentle kiss is left right below her belly button. Roselyn lays frozen not understanding what the words he said mean. But deep down, she knows what he means. His gentle kisses climb up her body. 

Rose wheezes as he lifts her shirt up so far, it reveals her breasts. She opens her mouth to speak, but she is in shock. He stops for a moment, admiring her average sized breasts hiding away in her midnight blue bralette. He stares in deeply in the eyes as he cups the left breast. Smoothly kneading her breast he moves himself up on her. Not breaking the eye contact. 

"Sir- please" Rose whines, searching for her weak voice. He silences her then strokes her cheek lightly. Still kneading her breast. 

"I'm going to make you feel better Roselyn. You're cold and all I can see around you is melancholy. I'm not going to hurt you.. I'm not going to scare you.. I'm going to make you feel better" he murmurs, capturing her freezing lips. 

Rose resists, struggling to get him off of her but he pins her down. Her wrists firmly in his hands and his legs are tangling around hers. She whimpers against his lips. He nibbles on her lower lip, holding down her as she still squirms. Finally he pulls his lips from hers. 

"Please!" she shouts with her broken voice. "I'm only-" 

He hushes her once more. Holding onto her jaw and resting his thumb over her lips he stares at her. "I'm aware of your age my dear. If I thought it was an issue, don't you think I would have steered clear?" he hums, removing his thumb from her lips. But leaves his hand around her jaw. The short moment of their stare off feels longer then it is. But only one of them is feeling intimidated. "Darling, don't you want to feel better?" he purrs against her ear. 

Too many thoughts are going through Rose's mind. She cannot think straight with the tiredness mixing with stress. Too cold to decline the warmness being offered. The want to feel happy, can they be presented? 

"Please.... Let me take care of you. Let me make you happy" he begs, lowering his head so he can suck onto her neck. 

Rose lets out a light moan as he kneads her breasts again. His hips grind against her wet shorts. A gasp leaves her lips. The tingling sensation between her legs is growing. A feeling she has never experienced before. But a part of her feels like she has experienced it so many times. 

Mr Hiddleston can feel it growing. The erection is growing fast and proud. It's getting tight around his crotch and he cannot wait to free it. He pulls his shirt off and hers straight after, perhaps a bit too rough. The damp shirts land on the ground next to the bed. Now kneeling over her almost exposed upper half. Mr Hiddleston strokes his ripped abdominal admiring her body. 

"Tell me Roselyn.." he murmurs, crawling down her body. His fingers curl around the waistband off her shorts. "How far have you been with someone" he questions, pulling down her shorts. Rose gulps as he pulls her shorts completely off and chucks it into the pile. He hums, his fingers trailing among the band of her matching panties. 

"Please don't ask me that" she whispers weakly. The only response is a wicked smirk. He knows what that means certainly. He lays back over her, and strokes her cheek. 

"I didn't mean to offend you, I merely wanted to know if you needed a bit of warmer up" he sighs, taking her breast in his mouth. Rose's eyes squint shut as she feels his hand slip into her panties. Automatically she squirms under his sudden chose of movement but he keeps her steady. His finger finds it's way into her core quickly. Mr Hiddleston groans, his cock twitching at how tight she is. 

He silences her by planting his lips back up against hers. Rose can't him but to whimper and moan against his warm lips. His tongue forces it's way into her mouth. Instantly, his tongue dominates her. Even if she was to put up a fight, he would win with a breeze. Rose tries to pull their mouths apart, she can hardly breathe. But he is basically forcing her to breathe through her nose. 

With one long digit pumping, another decides to slide in. Mr Hiddleston catches her moan with their mouths still intertwined. He dominates her easily. Her mouth locked onto his while he kneads her breast with one hand and he pumps his fingers inside of her with another. He is in control and he loves it. 

His tongue retreats back into his own mouth as their lips part ways. Mr Hiddleston lets out a loud huff as he fingers pump faster deep into her core. Rose whimpers loudly, tears swelling in her eyes. But it doesn't bother him, it makes him go faster and deeper. Just slightly too much. A third finger enters her making her yelp in surprise and pain. 

"Doesn't it feel good Roselyn?" he growls. He smirks to himself while on his knees, only focusing on his hand hidden behind her panties. Rose whines, tears falling down her cheeks. She'd be lying if she said it didn't feel good. But then yet again, she'd be lying if she said that she was enjoying it. 

He huffs as his fingers slither out of her. Hooking onto the panties he pulls them off of her legs and chucks them into the pile. Rose stares at him with a mix of fear and lust. His coated fingers raise to his mouth. Rose watches him as he allows his fingers to slip into his mouth. Mr Hiddleston hums in delight, sucking every last bit of her sweetness away. 

"You taste so good!" he exclaims, drying his fingers with his pants. "I'll have to get a larger sample of you later" he purrs seductively. Rose pants as she watches him get off the bed to pull down his pants. Rose's eyes squint shut when she sees the outline among his briefs. His cock continues to throb. He smirks to himself and pulls them down. 

He takes his large length in his hand. Stroking himself as he climbs on top of Rose. He looks down to her clit and smiles widely. "Oh darling" he murmurs. "I thought all ladies shaved down there now!" he exclaims, cupping her pussy in his wide hand. Rose yelps, her eyes shooting wide open. "I do prefer pussycats with hair, don't you darling?" he says with his cheeky grin. 

Rose quickly nods her head. He laughs and positions himself over her. He looks to her breasts and chuckles. Mr Hiddleston gently yanks the bralette off of her. Now leaving her completely exposed to him. He doesn't fail to notice the tears among her cheeks. So he doesn't fail to brush them away. The head of his cock rests at her entrance. 

"Are you ready darling? It's going to hurt at first. But I promise to give you pleasure before myself" he whispers into her ear. Their eyes only the slightest bit away from each other Rose blinks hard but nods her head. A small smile gets on his lips. 

He pushes himself in. Rose whines instantly as she can feel her insides being pushed a part. He grunts as he pushes himself into her tight opening. She lets out a cry as he continues to grunt, widening her for his length. Her arms wrap around his back, pulling him closer to him. He hushes her, planting kisses all over her face and neck. "Sir!" she cries out. 

He pushes his forehead against hers. His cock slowly pumping in and out of her. He continues at the pace, taking in every sensation of her tight core. 

"Oh darling, how can you be so cold on the outside but so warm on the inside?" he moans, steadily picking up his pace. Rose continues to cry, but the pain is dying down. Her grip tightens among his bare back. "Doesn't it feel good? Don't you feel better Roselyn?" he asks her in a muttered tone. Focusing on keeping his cock pumping steadily. 

He begins to pick up speed. Her walls allowing is length in smoothly now. He groans lightly, grabbing onto her hips to help guide and keep his length steady. His lips latch onto hers again. Not failing to silence her cries and now moans. 

Rose's climax builds higher and higher. She doesn't expect it to climb up so high. He can feel her walls begin to clench around him. And that's how he knows that she is close. He pulls his mouth away from hers. "You're close" he moans. Rose only moans in response. He grins and picks up his speed, searching for her g-spot. "Do you know Rose? Do you know how long I've wanted you? Desired to have you beneath me? Lusted to be able to make you cum?" Mr Hiddleston questions, a aggressive expression on as he pumps himself harder then before. She can only gain the power to shake her head. "The moment I saw you" he responds softly. 

He hits her g-spot. Rose lets out a loud yelp. He smirks and continues to hit her g-spot. Rose cries every time he pumps himself in, her arms tightening around him even more. "Say my name" he growls. 

"Mr Hiddleston" she whimpers beneath him. He shakes his head. 

"No Roselyn. Say my name. Tom! Say my name!" he demands. Rose cries as he doesn't stop thrusting into her. 

"Tom!" she cries out. 

"Cum my darling.. Come for me" he groans. His words triggers her senses. Instantly her body undo's underneath him and she cries his name over and over again as her orgasm dies down. She clenches onto him for dear life as she experiences her first high. 

Tom continues to thrust in her. Shortly after he cums inside of her. Rose softly cries as he pulls himself out of her. He pants has he can feel the sweat dripping down his forehead and onto her. He looks down to her and props himself to be just over her. Brushing her hair away once more he gently kisses her swelling lips. 

"Do you feel better Roselyn?" he asks softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a taster of the relationship the pair has.


End file.
